plesio1fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Survivor: Canadian Wilderness
Sarawak Lazare Hibiscus Fordi |location = Graham Island, Canada |first_aired = June 17th, 2014 |last_aired = June ???, 2014 |previous_season = Survivor: Blood vs. Water |next_season = Next Season}} Twisty *'Hidden Immunity Idol': jeśli ktoś go znajdzie i użyje przed odczytaniem głosów na radzie plemienia to wszystkie głosy oddane na tego zawodnika zostaną unieważnione, a z gry odpadnie osoba z kolejną największą liczbą głosów. *'The Rewards of Revenge':Osoba która otrzyma najwięcej głosów na danej radzie (po osobie wyeliminowanej) ma do wyboru dwie możliwości. Pierwsza - indywidualny immunitet na pierwszą radę na którą się uda. Wtedy jednak nie oddaje głosu, ale oczywiście nikt nie może na ta osobę głosować. Druga możliwość - podwójny głos. Jeżeli uczestnik wybierze tą opcje na pierwszej radzie na której będzie MUSI oddać podwójny głos. Może jednak uzyskać głosy od innych uczestników, a więc nie ma gwarancji, że przetrwa radę plemienia. Twist trwa do połączenia wszystkich plemion. Uczestnicy Suma głosów jest liczbą głosów, jaką otrzymali uczestnicy podczas wszystkich Rad Plemienia, w których mogli zostać wyeliminowani z programu. Nie są w to wliczane głosy otrzymane podczas Finałowej Rady Plemienia. Gra Wypowiedzi LEGENDA: - Najwięcej wypowiedzi w odcinku - Tytuł Odcinka - Najwięcej wypowiedzi oraz tytuł odcinka Historia Głosowania Odcinek 1 Odcinek 1: Rozpoczęcie edycji. Osoby są już przydzielone do poszczególnych plemion. Od razu uczestników czeka zadanie o immunitet. Najgorszymi ogniwami są zdecydowanie Rie z plemienia pomarańczowego. Bebe również nie radzi sobie dobrze. Ku zdziwieniu większość kobiet które nie są wysportowane (przynajmniej na takie wyglądają) radzą sobie doskonale. Pomarańczowi super się dogadują na zadaniu i wygrywają. Wygrywają jedzenie i zestaw poduszek i duży koc. Dzień 1 - ciąg dalszy Sarawak Od początku osoby w plemieniu nie dogadują sie najlepiej. Dziewczyny nie przepadają za sobą. Arisa kłóci się z Niną przy budowaniu szałasu. Aria jest najbardziej opanowaną osoba w plemieniu i razem z Dawidem starają się jedynie patrzeć na chaos w obozie. Beth nawiązuje dobrą więź z Nathanem i Niną. Przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało ale za jej plecami Nathan i Nina cisną z niej beke. Pod wieczór Lawrence, Arisa oraz Nathan zawiązują sojusz. Nina i Arisa godzą się i Nina dołącza do sojuszu. Lazare U pomarańczowych oczywiście euforia po wygranej zadania. Rie przeprasza, że była beznadziejna na zadaniu. Wszyscy ją przytulają i mówią że będzie dobrze. Budowanie szałasu - spokojnie, szybko i bez problemu. Po południu założony zostaje sojusz 4 osobowy: Kasey,Mattias, Sebastian oraz Markus( ZDECYDOWANIE 4 najlepsze osoby pod wzgledem wysportowania w tym plemieniu). Rosie nie podoba się to, że 4 osób nie ma w obozie i dogaduje się z Rie oraz Raymondem. Dochodzą do wniosku, że potrzebują HII. Wieczór przebiega spokojnie. Rosie opowiada o swoich dzieciach a Kasey o karierze muzycznej. Hibiscus Plemię nie jest zbyt zadowolone, że przegrali zadanie o nagrodę. Bebe jest wkurzona na siebie że była taka zła. Jej plemie nie jest tak ciepłe i Sam mówi że musi się ogarnąć bo nie będą trzymać słabeuszy w grze. Dziewczyny mówią jej później że ona się pod tymi słowami nie podpisują i chcą założyć kobiecy sojusz. Wieczorem Natalie i Sam spędzają razem czas na plaży. Sam mówi jej że mu się podoba. Dziewczyna jest zdezorientowana i lekko zawstydzona. Kristin rozmawia ze Stevenem o jutrzejszym zadaniu. Wieczór przebiega spokojnie. Dzień 2 Sarawak Rano plemie ma małe problemy z rozpaleniem ogniska. Beth i Arisa mają pierwszą kosę ze sobą. Arisa oszczędza sobie dalszej kłótni i razem z Nathanem i Lawrencem idą nad plaże. Po południu całe plemie gorączkowo szuka HII. Nikomu nie udaje się go znaleźć. Aria i Dawid myślą o radzie plemienia i żartują, że nie zamierzają iść do połączenia na żadną. Lazare Od samego rana wielka akcja: poszukiwanie HII. Nikt nie odnalazł ukrytego immunitetu ale Kasey jest bardzo blisko znalezienia. Dziewczyna miała HII pod ręką jednak odeszła od msc gdzie jest ukryty. Rosie i Sebastian dogryzają sobie w obozie. Kasey jest zdenerwowana na Sebastiana za jego zachowanie. Rie i Markus rozmawiają o ich planie na gre. Markus mówi jej, że póki co nie wie z kim trzymać a z kim nie. Rie przysięga mu, że razem stworzą dobry duet. Hibiscus Plemie nie szuka ukrytego immunitetu. Zdecydowali, że pograją razem w obozie a potem udali się nad plaże poćwiczyć przed zadaniem. Kristin i Melisandre nie wracają z reszta do obozu i rozmawiają o swoim plemieniu. Za główny cel obierają Sama i Natalie, którzy według nich grają razem. '''Dzień 3 Zadanie o immunitet i Rada Plemienia' Plemiona spotykają się na zadaniu o immunitet. Zadanie polega na jak najszybszym pokonaniu toru przeszkód i ułożeniu puzzli. Ale to nie koniec, następnie jedna osoba musi wrócić na start i odnaleźć brakujący puzzel (logo edycji) i z nim wrócić. Plemię błękitne radzi sobie bardzo źle. Arisa spowalnia całe plemie. Nathan i Nina starają się jej pokonać tor. Tymczasem plemie fioletowe popyla na przód. Steven potyka się raz ale szybko się podnosi i biegnie. Plemie pomarańczowe spowalnia Markus, który trzykrotnie pokonywał jedną przeszkodę. '''Faza puzzle:' Plemie pomarańczowe jako pierwsze układa puzzle ( Kasey i Rosie) Fioletowi kilka sekund za nimi (układają Natalie i Tyrone). Kasey biegnie po brakujący puzzel. Niebiescy dobiegają i zaczynają układać puzzle. Nina panikuje, że już po nich. Arisa płacze. Puzzle układają: Beth oraz Nathan. Tyrone biegnie po puzzel. Tyrone pod koniec zadania wyprzedza Kasey i to fioletowi zajmują 1 msc. Pomarańczowi 2 msc. Niebiescy nawet nie ułożyli do konca podstawowych puzzli. Wszyscy są wkurzeni. Nina przeklina pod nosem. Beth mówi, że to niedorzeczne i kiwa głową. Jeff podsumowuje zadanie wyniki zadania. Wszyscy wracają do obozów Plemie przegrane i Rada Plemienia Emocje w obozie bardzo negatywne. Arisa i Nina od razu idą na rozmowę. Mówią one, że eliminacja Beth jest konieczna bo nie zniosą jej gadania. Beth przeczuwa swoją elimiacje i rozmawia ze wszystkimi prócz Niny i Arisy. Aria i David bardzo chcą jej pomóc ale sami boją się o swój los. Beth mówi im, że bedzie miała jeszcze jede głos - byleby jej pomogli. Lawrence i Arisa rozmawiają razem. Lawrence przyznaje, że wolałby wyeliminować Arię, która według niego jest nieobecna w obozie. Arisa mówi, że to zły pomysł i chce eliminacji Beth. Tymczasem Nina przekonuje Arię, że Beth needs to go. Nina i Nathan po tej rozmowie ida rozmawiać z Arisą i Lawrence. Beth jest spanikowana. Idzie do nich. Beth na miejscu chce dowiedzieć się co robią. Arisa nie chce z nią rozmawiać i odchodzi. Beth jest zdenerwowana jak Arisa ją traktuje. Beth obiecuje wszystkim 3 osobom, że będzie z nimi ale niech jej nie wywalają. Arisa wraca do obozu i rozmawia z Arią i Davidem, że Beth musi odejść bo wprowadza chaos w plemieniu i jest niemiła. Lawrence po całym dniu chaosu ma ochote odpocząc na plaży. Jego zdaniem Arisa jest gorsza od Beth i musi ją wyeliminowac w niedalekiej przyszłości. Tymczasem: Czy Beth odpadnie? Może ktoś zdecyduje się ją uratować? Na radzie plemienia konflikt Arisa vs Beth powraca. Beth mówi wszystkim to co myśli o Arisie. Arisa nie daje się jej i przekonuje, że Beth musi odpaść bo destabilizuje plemie i jest nasłabsza. Jeff zgodnie zauważa, że Beth jest outsiderem i podkreśla, że Beth będzie dobrym sojusznikiem gdy zostanie ocalona. Nina się z tym nie zgadza i podkreśla, że na tym etapie gry potrzebują mocnego sojuszu nie doczepianych ludzi. Beth zwraca się pod koniec rady do wszystkich by ją zostawili w grze. Zwraca się później do Arisy by ta przestała ją obrażać i mówi, że cokolwiek się stanie nie będzie miała do nikogo wyrzutów sumienia. Arisa odpowiada szerokim uśmiechem i mruga do Niny i Nathana. GŁOSOWANIE.... Wyniki... Głos pierwszy... Arisa Głos drugi... Beth Głos trzeci... Beth Głos czwarty... Beth Beth 3 głosy, Arisa 1. Beth ma bardzo smutną minę. 5 głos i 1 wyeliminowana osobą Survivor Canadian Wilderness zostaje... Beth. Beth podchodzi z pochodnią. Jest bardzo smutna ale na koniec życzy wszystkim powodzenia. Arisa uśmiecha się do pozostałych osób i dziękuje im po cichu. Jeff mówi, że gra dopiero się rozkręca. Kolejne zadania przed nimi i nie ma tu miejsca dla osób o słabych nerwach. Wszyscy wracają do obozu. Zapraszam do czytania Odcinek 2 Odcinek 2: Po powrocie do obozu Arisa dziękuje, że ją zostawili w grze. Wszyscy rozmawiają o tym,że Beth była bardzo głośna na radzie plemienia - jak nigdy. Nina i Arisa rozmawiają koło ogniska,że muszą wygrać zadanie o immunitet bo w przeciwnym razie będą musiały wywalić Arię bądź Davida a ci zaufali im i zagłosowali zgodnie z Nimi. Dzień 4 Sarawak Bez większych ekscesów, rozmowy a temat nadchodzącego zadania o nagrodę. Nina i Nathan wybierają się na poszukiwanie ukrytego immunitetu - nie odnajdują Go. Lazare Pomarańczowi motywują się przed zadaniem. Markus pokazuje im kilka pozycji Yogi. Kasey i Mattias rozmyślają kto odpadł na Radzie Plemienia. Rie bardzo boli brzuch i z pomocą przychodzi ekipa ratunkowa, która daje jej tabletki i radzi odpocząć. Hibiscus Bebe opowiada dowcipy w obozie. Kristin i Melisandre są zmieszane całą sytuacją. Tyrone i Natalie mają niezły ubaw i razem z Bebe widać dobrze się dobrali. Sam jest zły na Natalie, że tą bawią bardzo słabe i chamskie żart Bebe i mówi o tym Kristin. Kristin mówi, że jest po prostu niedojrzała a Natalie robi to by nie zrobić mu przykrości. Ujęcie sceny kończy się głupawym śmiechem Bebe i Natalie. Zadanie o nagrodę Jeff oznajmia, że Beth odpadła na radzie. W zadaniu nie biorą udziału Rie oraz Bebe (by wyrównać ilość osób w każdym plemieniu podczas zadania) Zadanie wygrywają pomarańczowi. Pozostałe 2 plemiona daleko z tyłu. Najsłabiej wypadli: Arisa oraz Markus, który od kilku dni nie jest w najlepszej formie fizycznej. Wszyscy wracają do obozu. W każdym plemieniu trwają poszukiwania ukrytego immunitetu. Nikomu nie udaje się go odnaleźć. Najbliżej jego odkrycia są Kasey oraz Mattias. Zadanie o immunitet Wszystkie plemiona spotykają się na zadaniu. Na ławce siadają: Markus oraz Melisandre. Zadanie:centre Pomarańczowi wymiatają i wygrywają. Niebiescy spanikowani. Idzie im bardzo źle. Arisa i David bardzo słabo wyławiają piłki. Nina rzuca ciągle niecelnie. Sytuacje ratuje Aria i Lawrence. Fioletowi tez nie najlepiej. Bebe wypada fatalnie i bardzo wolno pływa. Melisandre na nią wrzeszczy w pewnym momencie. Bebe pokazuje jej fakasa. Zbliżenie na osoby rzucające...krótka chwila napięcia...I......Fioletowi zajmują 2 msc. Steven celnie rzucił piłkę do celu. Niebiescy są wkurzeni. Aria nie może pogodzić się z przegraną i kiwa głową. Lawrence przytula Ninę, która prawie płacze. Arisa ma zniesmaczoną minę. Wszyscy wracają do obozu. Niebiescy spotkają się na radzie. Sarawak Wszyscy rozkładają swoje rzeczy w obozie. Arisa ponownie przeprasza, że była słaba na zadaniu. Lawrence mówi, że to był moment, potrzebował jeszcze 1 rzutu i by się udało. David i Nathan zgadzają się ze sobą, że osoby które rzucały z tamtego plemienia były po prostu lepiej przygotowane. Nina i Arisa zabierają zbiorniczki na wodę i idą do źródełka. Tam rozmawiają o tym, że Arisa powinna wybrać Immunitet a nie 2 głosy. Arisa mówi, że na bank się obroni immunitetem więc będzie 5 głosów na radzie. Nina, mówi że nie chce Arii w plemieniu bo ta czym prędzej ich zdradzi. Tymczasem Aria rozmawia z Davidem i mówi, że trzeba przeciągnąć Nathana na swoją stronę i wywalić Ninę bądź Lawrence. Aria robi to - idzie do Nathana. Nathan słucha jej i mówi, że rozumie jej obawy i że może ma racje. Nathan zaraz po tej rozmowie udaje się do Lawrenca i mu o tym mówi. Lawrence jest zaskoczony, że Aria chce go wywalić bo ostatnio się dobrze dogadują. Lawrence mówi, że nie zamierzał jej wywalać ale skoro ona tak gra to nie ma innego wyjścia. Arisa i Nina wracają z wodą. Lawrence informuje ją o planie. Arisa nazywa Arie dwulicową lisicą. Tymczasem Aria i David rozmyślają o radzie. David mówi, że czuje że to on odpadnie wieczorem. Zaraz przed wyjściem Arisa oznajmia wszystkim, że wybierze immunitet i będzie nietykalna. Aria uśmiecha się do niej i mówi: shocking. Arisa przewraca oczyma i odchodzi od niej. Kiedy Nina i Aria są same w obozie. Aria mówi, że głosuje z Davidem na Lawrenca bo on jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkich. Nina mówi, że nadal nie wie co zrobi ale raczej nie wybiję się przed szereg. David podchodzi do nich i mówi, że to jest przełomowy moment i Nina może im pomóc. Ostatnie ujęcie , wszyscy biorą swoje pochodnie, zbliżenie na Ninę, jej konfa w której mówi o tym, że nadal nie wie co zrobi. Rada Plemienia Na radzie wszystko wychodzi na jaw. Nina mówi o planie Arii. Aria jest zmieszana i próbuje zaprzeczać. David stara się jej bronić. Aria w połowie rady wyjawnia prawdę i mówi, że taki miała plan. Uzasadnia to tym, że Lawrence robi to co każe mu Arisa. Na te słowa Arisa się denerwuje. Mówi o tym, że najchętniej by na nią zagłosowała ale używa immunitetu. Lawrence ma pretensje do Arii, że chce go wyeliminować. Nina zapyta o sojusze, odpowiada Jeffowi, że do dzisiejszego dnia byli jednością jednak wieść o kolejnej radzie wszystko zepsuła. Ludzie zaczeli knuć i szukać przeróżnych rozwiązań. Jeff pyta się Arisy co robi. Ta odpowiada, że używa Immunitetu. Jest więc nietykalna, nie oddaje głosu i zrzeka się prawa do podwójnego głosu.. Trwa głosowanie. Kamera pokazuje głos Arii - Aria głosuje na Lawrenca. Kolejno głosuje...Lawrence, Nina, David, Nathan. Trwa liczenie głosów. Najwięcej zbliżeń na Ninę oraz Arię. Pierwsz głos... Aria Drugi głos... Aria Trzeci głos... Lawrence Czwarty głos... Lawrence. Lawrence i Aria po 2 głosy. Został 1 głos. Zbliżenie na twarz Arii, Niny i Arisy. 2 wyeliminowaną osobą zostaje... ARIA! Aria przytula Davida i mówi, żeby wygrał to. Jeff gasi jej pochodnie. Dziewczyna nie mówi nic więcej i odchodzi w mrok. Jeff zapowiada , że kolejne dni będą jeszcze bardziej emocjonujące niż 6 poprzednich. Wszyscy wracają do obozu. Kamery pokazują twarz Niny, która wygląda na zadowoloną z wyniku rady. Zapraszam do czytania Odcinek 3 Odcinek 3: Po powrocie do obozu David nie pokazuje swojego zażenowania decyzja plemienia oraz złości i normalnie rozmawia z resztą. Nathan z Lawrencem wybierają sie na krótką przechadzkę i rozmawiają o rosnącej sile dziewczyn w ich plemieniu (Nina oraz Arisa), według nich to on decydują o wszystkim. Dzień 7 Sarawak Ogromna ulewa. Cały obóz jest zalany, ogniska nie da się odpalić. Nina płacze, pociesza ją Nathan i David. Arisa i Lawrence próbują bezskutecznie rozpalić ogień. Lazare Rosie szuka immunitetu. Nie odnajduje Go. Kasey i Mattias razem wybierają sie na poszukiwanie. Kasey zauwarza immunitet i zgarnia go szybko do kieszeni. Kiedy Mattias podchodzi ta mówi że nic nie ma w dziurze w drzewie i odchodzą. Mattias nie ma pojęcia o immunitecie Kasey. Pogoda nie jest najlepsza. Pada lekki deszcz i wieje chłodny wiatr. Rie nie robi nic w obozie. Chłopaki są poirytowani stanem rzeczy i proszą ją o pomoc. Ta mówi, że boli ją brzuch i nie pomoże póki co. Na koniec przezabawna konfa Markusa, który nasladuje Rie. Hibiscus Tutaj również pogoda nie jest najlepsza. Natalie narzeka, że jest jej zimno. Melisandre w swojej konfie jest podirytowana Natalie. Kristin, Steven oraz Sam ratują obóz i ognisko. Deszcz zaczyna padać mocniej. Bebe nie wychodzi spod szałasu. Tyrone kąpie się w morzu. Jest lodowato. Wszyscy podziwiają Tyrone. Sam nie jest wcale zachwycony i wraca do szałasu. Melisandre i Kristin rozmawiają o tym, że Sam jest zazdrosny o Natalie,która zarywa do Tyrona. Bebe zakrywająca się kocem na całą twarz. Widok - komiczny. Zadanie o nagrodę Jeff oznajmia, że odpadła Aria. Pokazane jest zdziwie nie twarzy Rosie i Kasey. Zaczyna się zadanie. Plemie które szybciej wykopie z piasku wskazówki i poprawnie ułoży kod - wgra. Aby wyrównać ilość osób w kazdym plemieniu z pomarańczowych siadają: Kasey oraz Sebastian. Z fioletowych - Sam i Kristin. Fioletowi radzą sobie bardzo dobrze. Wykopują szybko wskazówki. Niebiescy zaraz za nimi. Pomarańczowi bardzo słabo. Rie dostaje piachem po oczach od innych osób. Wkurza się i odchodzi trochę na bok. Rosie zaczyna kopać w jej msc. Wykopują w koncu - beigną, Rie w tyle. Niebiescy bardzo sprawie. David i Arisa rozwiązują zagadkę. Z fioletowych Melisandre i Bebe przy zagadce. Dziewczyn są bardzo szybkie i to właśnie fioletowi wygrywają nagrodę. Nagroda jest przybycie do ich obozu osoby, która specjalizuje się budowaniem szałasów i pomoże im naprawić błędy w konstrukcjach oraz przyniesie nowe krzesiwo. Wszyscy wracają do obozu. Hibiscus Przypływa gość. Wszyscy go witają. Ten przynosi im miejscowe jedzenie (mało ale przynosi) Następnie pokazuje bardzo przydatne tricki. Wszyscy słuchają z zaciekawieniem. Wszyscy żegnają gościa i wracają do obozu. Bebe urzekł przybysz i pod koniec pokazana jest jej konfa jak udaje, że mdleje na widok mężczyzny. Zadanie o immunitet Plemiona przychodza na zadanie o immunitet. Pomarańczowi i fioletowi oddają immunitet a Jeff mówi, że te są z powrotem do zdobycia. Zadanie:400px Uczestnicy musza napełniać dziuary zbiornik wodą. Następnie biegną przez tor przeszkód i nalewają wode która im została do zbiorniczka. Kiedy zbiornik będzie wystarczająco napełniony przechyli dźwignie która uniesie flage plemienia. Dwa pierwsze zespoły wygrają immunitet. Na zadaniu siadają (dla wyrównania składów): Rie oraz Raymond (pomarańczowi) oraz Natalie i Bebe z fioletowych. Zadanie start! Wszyscy biega przez przeszkody. Panowie w każdym plemieniu trzymają zbiornik. Okey - fioletowi jako pierwsi. Napełniają. Pomarańczowi i niebiescy tuż za nimi. Fioletowi biegną z wodą z powrotem. Nie mają problemów z zatykaniem dłońmi dziur w zbiorniku. Niebiescy wracają. Pomarańczowi za nimi. Fioletowi przelewają wodę - za mało! Muszą biec drugi raz. Kristin mówi, ze będzie czekała na nich w połowie drogi bo nie da rady tak szybko biegać. Pomarańczowi dobiegają - za mało. Wracają. Niebiescy na razie najsłabiej. Fioletowi wracają z wodą. Kristin podbiega i pomaga. Przelewają - trochę brakuje. Niebiescy wracają..i...buum. Arisa potknęła się i wszyscy przez nią upuścili zbiornik. Ninie oberwało się po palcach u nogi. Dziewczyna nie biegnie dalej. Kuca i masuje stopę. Pomarańczowi u celu. Przelewają - za mało. Fioletowi już na mecie , przelewają i...w sam raz. Dźwignia przechyla się i flaga zostaje uniesiona. Niebiescy zaczynają nerwowo grać. Lawrence Nathan i David już biegną sami. Dziewczyn zmęczone kroczą za nimi. *trzask* wody ciągle za mało. Lawrence przeklina pod nosem. Wracają pomarańczowi. Rosie wywraca się i zalicza glebe. Kasey goni na przód. Rosie podnosi się sama i ledwo idzie za nimi. Niebiescy panikują. Wyrównana walka. Lawrence i Nathan biegiem biegną. David dostaje od tego biegania po zębach od zbiornika. I bum...Lawrence się potyka i połowa wody wylewa się. Pomarańczowi na mecie...Przelewają i...wody wystarczyło. Flaga unosi się. Niebiescy ponownie idą na Radę Plemienia. Niny palec jest spuchnięty. Jeff oznajmia że zaraz ktoś z ratowników medycznych go opatrzy. Reszta wraca do obozu. Nina kiwa głowa, jest załamana + boi się co dalej z jej grą. Sarawak Nina wraca godzinę później niż wszyscy. Oznajmia że palec był wybity. Arisa zaczyna myślec o radzie. Lawrence z nią rozmawia i mówi, że David jest chyba najlepszym wyjściem. Po tej rozmowie Lawrence idzie z Nathanem na rozmowe. Chcą przeciągnąć Davida na swoją stronę i zrobić remis 2-2-2. Lawrence mówi, że użyje podwójnego głosu a Nathan i David zagłosują razem na Arise. Lawrence 2 głosami swoimi na Nine i będzie potrójny remis. Nathan jest zachwycony planem. Nathan idzie do Davida i mówi o planie. David nie wie czy chce im ufać. Nathan mówi, że fakt że wywalili Arię nie oznacza, że nadal chcą z Arisą i Nina iść przez całą grę. Nathan gwarantuje Davidowi bezpieczeństwo. David wstępnie się zgadza. David wraca do obozu. Siada w szałasie. Podchodzi Arisa. Pyta chłopaka co zamierzam robić. David nie potrafi kłamać i w końcu Arisa pyta go czy ten głosuje na nią. David odpowiada, że tak. Arisa woła Ninę. Nina podchodzi. David mówi, że nie jest do końca pewien. Arisa mu przerywa i mówi,że te mają dla niego lepsze rozwiązanie. Dziewczyny chą głosowac na Nathana. Potrzebują 1 głosu by go wyeliminować na radzie. David ma żal do dziewczyn, że te wyeliminowały Arie. Nina podkreśla, że t gra. Każdy gra pod siebie. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło i muszą rozłączyć Nathana i Lawrenca. Oni nigdy na sb nie zagłosują. David mówi, że Nina i Arisa tez nigdy na sb nie zagłosują. Arisa i Nina przytakują ale mówią, że w tamtej parze nie ma msc dla kogoś trzeciego. Nina: "jakoś nie zadbali o Cb 3 dni temu tylko nagle teraz". David mówi że to przemyśli. Nathan przed samym wyjściem mówi Lawrencowi, że nie jest pewny co do głosu Davida. Lawrence mówi, że David taki jest, po prostu ważny jest jego głos. Lawrence idzie do Davida i pyta się jak głosuje. Ten odpowiada , że zgodnie z planem. Arisa i Nina pytają Lawrenca dlaczego z nimi nie rozmawiał odnośnie Rady. Lawrence mówi, ze chyba działają w innej sprawie teraz i nie zgodza się co do decyzji. Po tej rozmowie Nina idzie do Davida i prosi Go by zagłosował na Nathana. David mówi jej, że tak własnie zrobi. Wszyscy biora pochodnię i idą na rade. Pod koniec konfa Lawrenca jak mówi, że nadszedł czas zmienić bieg gry i wywalić z gry kulę u nogi, która ich blokuje od 1 dnia. Rada Plemienia Na radzie Jeff zauważa, że nastąpił jakiś rozłam. Zauważa również, że David z beznadziejnej sytuacji dzisiaj jest decydującym głosem. Ten przytakuje i mówi, że nigdy nie wiadomo. Może to jakaś pułapka i dzis odpadnie. A może poprzez własną decyzję da swojej przyszłości nową szansę. Lawrence podkreśla, że nie chce eliminacji Davida i chce z nim grac. Nina odpowiada coś podobnego i zauważa, że David nigdy nie był przez chłopaków dobrze traktowany. Nathan zaprzecza i mówi że to nieprawda. Po prostu nie mieliśmy wspólnego tematu. Arisa przerywa i mówi, że to jakiś żart i Nathan po prostu ściemnia. Jeff pyta także, o ukryty immunitet. Jeff: "Jak myślicie czy ktoś ma już HII?" Arisa odpowiada , że nie wydaje jej się. Pogoda nam przeszkadza w szukaniu. Jest zimno, nikomu się nic nie chce. Lawrence przewraca oczyma. Lawrence mówi, że według niego ktoś może mieć HII ponieważ niektóre osoby czują się zbyt pewnie. Nina nie ukrywa podirytowania jego wypowiedzią i wzdycha i patrzy na Jeffa. Jeff się uśmiecha. Jeff mówi, że to będzie ciekawe głosowanie. Pyta Lawrenca co robi z nagrodą. Ten odpowiada, że wybiera podwójny głos. Arisa spogląda na Davida i mówi: " Nathan" Kamery pokazują Davida. Ten nie odpowiada nic tylko idzie jako pierwszy głosowac. Za nim głosuje: Arisa, Nina, Lawrence oraz Nathan. Jeff : "Pójde przeliczyć głosy" Wraca. Jeff: " Jeżeli ktoś ma ukryty immunitet teraz jest czas go użyć" Nikt nie używa. Oto głosy: Pierwszy głos.. Arisa. Drugi głos... Nina... Trzeci głos.. Nina. Czwarty głos.. Nathan Piąty głos... Nathan 2 głosy Nathan, 2 głosy Nina, 1 głos Arisa. Został 1 głos. 6 głos i 3 wyeliminowaną osoba z Survivor Canadian Wilderness jest... Nathan. Nathan klepie go po ramieniu i życzy powodzenia. David uśmiecha się do dziewczyn. Arisa przytula ninę która siedzi przed nią. Jeff: "Nathan, taka jest wola plemienia. Musisz odejść" Nathan odchodzi i mówi zabawnym tonem: Floaters never win" David bez żadnej reakcji. Jeff mówi, że to była ekscytująca Rada Plemienia. Od 9 dni to plemię ponosi porażki. Kto jest za nie odpowiedzialny? Czy wyeliminowana została dobra osoba? Jeff: O tym przekonacie się już niebawem. Dobrej nocy. Wracajcie do obozu. Wszyscy wracają do obozu. Zapraszam do czytania Odcinek 4 Odcinek 4: Plemie niebieskie wraca do obozu po radzie. Lawrence mówi, że nieźle zagrali i nie spodziewał się tego. Arisa i Lawrence rozmawiają nad wodą o radzie. Arisa mówi, że nie chciała go wyeliminować ale spokojnie mogła. Lawrence odpowiada, że powinni powrócić do dobrych czasów i nie grać przeciwko sobie. Nina do nich dochodzi. Pociesza Lawrenca, który wydaje się i tak zmieszany całą sytuacją. Nina, Arisa i Lawrence rozmawiają o przemieszaniu, które według nich niebawem nastąpi. David dołącza do pozostałej 3. Wszyscy wspólnie uzgadniają, że cokolwiek by się nie działo - trzymają się razem. Nie mogą pozwolić na całkowite ich wywalenie z gry. Nina w konfie na koniec mówi, że to układ tymczasowy i ona nie będzie się go trzymała, jeżeli będzie Ona vs ktoś z jej plemienia. Zadanie o immunitet Jak się okazuje, przemieszania nie ma. Jeff oznajmia, że jest zadanie o immunitet i aż 2 plemiona udadzą się na Radę. Najlepsze plemie jest bezpieczne i nie uda się na Rade. Zadanie: 300px Po 4 osoby z każdego plemienia muszą utrzymać się jak najdłużej na tych małych szczebelkach. Jak wszystkie osoby z danego plemienia spadną - niestety - plemie udaje się na Radę. Które plemie utrzyma się najdłużej - jest bezpieczne. Plemie niebieskie: Arisa, Lawrence, Nina i David - biorą udział (muszą bo jest ich tylko 4) Plemie pomarańczowe : Rie, Mattias, Sebastian i Raymond - biora udział. Plemie fioletowe: Sam,Bebe, Melisandre i Natalie - biora udział Minęło 5 minut: spada Raymond z Lazare Tribe. 10 minuta: (wszyscy się trzymają) 15 minuta: spada Natalie oraz Bebe z fioletowych. Fioletowi maja już tylko 2 osoby w grze. 20 minut : (wszyscy się trzymają) 30 minut: spadają: Arisa i Sam. Niebiescy po 30 minutach mają 3 osoby w grze, pomarańczowi 3 osoby, Fioletowi 1 osobę. 45 minuta: Po wielkich trudach w utrzymaniu Melisandre spada. Tym samym fioletowi idą na radę plemienia jako pierwsi. 1 h 5 minut: Nina, Lawrence spadają z niebieskich, Sebastian i Rie z pomarańczowych. Zacięta walka! Po 1 osobie z niebieskich i pomarańczowych w grze. Niebiescy bardzo zdenerwowani, nie chcą ponownie iść na radę. David zdaje sobie sprawę, że odpadnie (na 80% według niego)jak przegrają. 1 h 35 minut: David ledwo co się trzyma, syczy z bólu, Mattias to samo. Panowie ida łeb w łeb. I....bum Nagle ktoś spada. Kamera pokazuje Mattiasa klęczące i trzymającego się za stopy. Jeff oznajmia, że niebiescy są bezpieczni.! Wielka euforia!!! Kasey i Sebastian podbiegają do Mattiasa i pomagają mu wstać. David podchodzi po immunitet dla niebieskich. Jeff: po raz pierwszy niebiescy jesteście bezpieczni. Pozostale 2 plemiona - do zobaczenia na radzie plemienia. Sarawak Euforia! Wszyscy się przytulają. Arisa wrzeszczy i krzyczy z radości. Plemie udaje się nad wodę z jedzeniem i piciem i świętują nad wodą. Lawrence mówi do kamery (konfa), że ma nadzieję, że to początek dobrej passy zwycięstw. Później wszyscy dyskutują o tym kto według nich odpadnie + o tym, że muszą trzymać się razem po przemieszaniu, które musi według nich nadejsc dnia 13. Na koniec kamera z daleka pokazuje śmiejących się uczestników. Kamera przenosi nas do innego obozu. Hibiscus Pierwsza porażka tego plemienia. Wszyscy rozmawiają o przegranej. Sam nie może pogodzić się z przegraną. Chwilę później robi się małe zamieszanie kto ma odpaść. Natalie, Tyrone i Bebe zamierzają glosować na Kristin, która według nich czuje się jak wielka dama tego plemienia. Śmieją się również z Melisandre, która nie ma według nich własnego zdania. Tymczasem Kristin i Melisandre rozmawiają o radzie. Dziewczyny planują wywalić Natalie. Dochodzi do nich Sam. Sam mówi, że jak to plemie ma dalej razem grać to on nie chce w nim Tyrona. Mówi, że nie dogada się z nim nigdy. Dziewczyny dochodza do wniosku, że to w sumie dobry pomysł bo Tyrone to przeszkoda między Samem i Natalie. Jezeli on zniknie, Natalie do nich dołączy. Przychodzi do nich Steven. Pyta co robią. Sam mówi, że on napier*** w Tyrona głosem bo dłużej go nie zniesie. Steven mówi, że 4 głos wystarczą. Kristin myśli o Bebe. Wydaje się jej, że Steven ma z nią dobry kontakt i może najwyższy czas by dziewczyna trzymała się z nimi a nie szła pod prąd całą grę. Steven z nią porozmawia. Steven zabiera Bebe na pogawędkę. Oznajmia podczas niej, że większość głosuje na Tyrona. Bebe jest zaskoczona i zdenerwowana. Nie może zrozumieć dlaczego tak. Steven mówi, że nie mają wyjścia i to nie czas przeciwstawiać się reszcie. Bebe mówi , że przecież mieliby większość z Stevenem. Steven później jej wyznaje, że on nie chce Tyrona.Chce być z nią szczery. Bebe mówi, że nie zrobi tego Natalie i nie wywali jej przyjaciela. Steven mówi, że jak to zrobi pozostała 3 ją zniszczy i odpadnie niedługo. Dołącza do nich całkiem przypadkiem Natalie. Mówią dziewczynie , że głosują na Kristin. Natalie wraca do szałasu i mówi Tyronowi, że są bezpieczni. Według nich Kristin "ciotka zła" odpadnie z gry. Tyrone nie rusza tyłka z obozu i z nikim nawet nie rozmawia. Natalie rozmawia ze Samem o ich relacjach. Sam mówi jej wprost, że głosuje na Tyrona. Natalie jest na niego zła. Sam mówi, że po prostu nie dogada się z Nim i robi to co mu się podoba tylko po to by poprawić ich relacje. Natalie jest zła. Mówi, że w ten sposób nic nie naprawi. Sam konczy z nia rozmowę i odchodzi. Konfa Natalie, która mówi, że ma dosyć tego plemienia. Bebe późnym wieczorem podchodzi do Natalie i mówi, że Steven nie gra z nimi. Natalie jest przerażona. Prosi Bebe by ta pogadała jeszcze raz z nim. Bebe mówi, że tak zrobi. Idzie do Stevena i mówi Mu, że głosuje na Tyrona. Steven się cieszy i ją ściska. Mówi, że po przemieszaniu wszystko się wywróci do góry nogami i będą razem w finale. Bebe mówi, że robi to tylko ze względu na Natalie, którą bardzo ludzi. Tymczasem Tyrone rozmawia z Samem. Chce dowiedzieć się dlaczego Sam go tak nie lubi. Sam mówi, że są jak ogień i woda. Tyrone mówi, że jego eliminacja będzie zła dla plemienia a Natalie nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Sam mówi, że ten zważał na słowa i odchodzi. Melisandre idzie za Samem i go uspokaja. Mówi, że Tyrone odpadnie a relacje w plemieniu się poprawią. Na koniec mamy pokazane jak wszyscy biora pochodnie. AKCJA PRZENOSI SIĘ DO PLEMIENIA POMARAŃCZOWEGO. ( po niej nastąpią dwie rady) Lazare Tutaj nie ma takich ekscesów. Rosie zdaj sobie sprawę, że nie ma większości głosów. Kobieta decyduje się na eliminacje Rie i dołącza do 4 osobowego sojuszu (Kasey, Sebastian,Mattias i Markus). Rosie namawia Raymonda by ten równiez zaglosował na Rie. Nie narazi się tym samym reszcie. Raymond rozmawia z Rie i mówi jej, że to dla niego cięzka decyzja ale chyba zagłosuje z resztą. Rie jest bardzo smutno ale nie płacze. Mówi, że jest jej przykro, że nikt nie daje jej szansy. Kobieta nie poddaje się i idzie rozmawiać z Rosie. Prosi Rosie by ta przekonała kogokolwiek i zagłosowała na Kasey. Rosie nie rozumie dlaczego chce wywalić Kasey. Rie mówi, że Kasey jest bardzo silnym graczem a poza tym dziewczyna szukała z Mattiasem HII i bycmoże go znalazła. Rosie odpowiada jej, że przecież wszyscy szukali HII i nie można popadać w panikę. Rosie przeprasza Rie i nie daje jej większych nadziei że zmieni swój głos. Kasey dowiaduje się, że Rie chce ja wywaylić. Jest zdziwiona, że Rie obrała ją za cel. Sebastian nie pozostawia suchej nitki na Rie. Dobrze, że Rie tego nie słyszała. Rie pod koniec dnia pakuje swoje rzeczy i płacze. Raymond jest przy niej. Mówi, że bardzo mu przykro, że nie może nic zrobić. Rie każe mu na nią głosować i nie dac się wyrolować. Pod koniec pokazane jest jak wszyscy biorą pochodnię. Na sam koniec konferencja Raymonda w której mówi, że bezsilność jest najgorszym uczuciem w życiu. Rada Plemienia Hibiscus Opis skrótowy. Sam i Tyrone mają sprzeczkę na radzie. Natalie oznajmia, że nie rozumie tego konfliktu i zawsze jest 3 opcja. Kristin się wtrąca i mówi,że Natalie mówi o jej eliminacji. Jeff ma zdziwioną minę i się usmiecha. Natalie przewraca oczyma. Bebe mówi o sytuacji która jest beznadziejna. Steven dodaje, że konflikt Sam-Tyrone juz trwa długo i nie mogą trzymać ich obu dalej w grze. Natalie więc dodaje, że istnieją inne opcje. Kristin mów "Me". Natalie jest podirytowana jej zachowaniem. Tyrone nie kryje zdenerwowania i mówi, że jego eliminacja będzie głupotą i stracą lojalnego człowieka, który jest w stanie im dalej pomagać. Jeff pyta HII. Melisandre mówi, że według niej ktoś ma już HII ale oczywiście nikomu nie mówi o tym. Sam wtrąca się i mówi , że jeżeli Tyrone ma HII niech mu go da a ten go oszczędzi. Natalie obraca się do Tyrona i mowi: "Don't". Mówi, że ma tego nie robić. Kristin śmieje się bo domyśla się, że Tyrone tak nic nie ma. Jeff oznajmia że pora na głosowanie... Jeff idzie przeliczyć głosy. Jeff: " Jeżeli ktoś ma ukryty immunitet teraz jest pora go użyć" Nikt nie używa Sam się uśmiecha i mówi, że szkoda. Natalie jest bardzo wkur*** zachowaniem Sama. Jeff: "Oto głosy" Pierwszy głos Tyrone Drugi głos... Tyrone Trzeci głos... Tyrone Czwarty głos.. Kristin Piąty głos... Kristin. Szósty głos i 4 wyeliminowaną osoba zostaje... TYRONE. Tyrone podchodzi z pochodnią. Natalie spogląda na Bebe. Jest bardzo niezadowolona z decycji Bebe, która nawyraźniej zagłosowała rownież na Tyrona. Tyrone opuszcza Radę. Życzy wszystkim szybkiej eliminacji. Sam mu odmachuje. Natalie ma bardzo złowroga twarz , która raczej nie wróży nic dobrego po powrocie do obozu. Rada Plemienia Lazare Rada jakoś mniej urywa dupe niż poprzednia. Rie raczej ciągle mówi, że ludzie nie dają jej szansy. Kasey mówi, że to nie jej wina że Rie jest słaba na zadaniach i nie trzyma z większością. Rosie mówi o tym, że już 12 dzień, niedługo może nadejść przemieszanie plemion co oznacza zmiany w grze. Na tym etapie według Rosie wszyscy pozostali w grze powinni sobie ufać. Rie mówi, że jest godna zaufania i prosi o szanse. Kasey mówi, że nie rozumie czemu Rie celuje własnię w nią. Rie odpowiada, że Kasey jest bezpieczna dzięki facetom. Gdyby nie oni Kasey by odpadła. Rosie wtrąca się i mówi, że to bardzo duża przesada. Wymienia zalety Kasey. Kasey dziękuje Rosie Sebastian na koniec dodaje kilku słów od siebie o grze Rie. Porównuje ją do dziecka które nie umie mówić i chodzić.Mówi, że Rie własnie jest taka, nie integruje się z plemieniem i jest beznadziejna na zadaniach. Rosie słynie z szczerości i podziwia Rie za wytrzymałość na ostatnim zadaniu. Rie mówi, że jest zmęczona już tym wszystkim i nie chce już dalej grać z tymi ludźmi. Pokazywana często jest twarz Raymonda po którym widać ogromny żal do niektórych osób z plemienia i współczucie dla Rie. Jeff: Czas głosować... Jeff wraca z głosami. Jeff: "Jeżeli ktoś ma HII terz jest czas by go użyć" Nikt nie używa. Oto głosy Pierwszy głos... Kasey Drugi głos... Rie Trzeci głos... Rie... Czwarty głos... Rie Piąty głos... i 5 wyeliminowaną osobą zostaje... Rie. Rie podejdź z pochodnią. Rie sćiąga opaskę plemienia z ręki i wrzuca ją w ognisko. Rosie robi krzywą minę. Później Rie bez większych emocji opuszcza Rade Plemienia. Zaczyna się ogromna burza... Jeff mówi, o przelanej pierwszej krwi tego plemienia. Wszyscy wracają do obozu. Zapraszam do czytania